As you
by Rincon-kun
Summary: For the RaYu fest & Julye Loves Lavi. Rabi wants to get back what is his by right from Kanda's bedroom. What the hell is it? Light shounen ai. A humor try, so it may not be good. XD


I'm so sorry! TOT I was supposed to post this at 00:00 hrs (Mexican time XD), but I couldn't. My brain lacked of inspiration to finish this at that time u.u Mind you, I might continue this. Doesn't have a real, real ending and it ain't really related to the beginning, so… Yuh. Just making that clear so you don't get all fuzzy about that.

This is for the RaYu fest… July 8th… (yuh, I know, another one? But, can you blame? This was amazing and interesting! Hooray for the RaYu fans! We did it! n.ñ And this is also dedicated (as you know I can't post anything without dedicating to someone n.n;) To **Ly-chan~!! **(aka: Julye Loves Lavi) Coz I love her way too much and also because today is the anniversary of the first review she left me u.u And, as I can't make it a proper celebration with her, here's this. And her b-dae's on July 14th, so, be sure to congratulate her!!

So, onto real stuff: shounen ai (almost imperceptible), RaYu (if you don't like it, you know what to do). Senseless story with fruitless results (just as all the other's I've been posting lately) and it may continue if you want me to n.n

I do not own. Both belong to Hoshino Katsura (and Rabi belongs to Ly, so…XD) Happy RaYu Day, RaYu fans everywhere! –hands you RaYu plushies-

*/.*/.*/./*

As beautiful as the most beautiful woman ever…

As strong as the strongest man on earth…

As cold as the coldest mountain's top in the world, and yet…

As fragile as the finest glass you can find.

You remain a mystery. Even to me. Sometimes I feel you know me well…as though I were transparent to you. Those eyes of you give me the impression of being frozen as they slowly penetrate through my mask to find the real me…

Sometimes I feel you know way too much about me…

Maybe that's why I also feel both so comfortable and uneasy when you're by my side.

When you insult me, weirdly, my heart runs in contempt.

When you try to push me away, you just manage to make me get nearer.

When you shoot those cold eyes to me, you make me swoon in delight…

But, after all that, when you finally put your pride aside… I enjoy having you in my arms because it's then when the world around us disappears, the clocks stop ticking and all that's left is me…_that _me…the real one… Just me…

With Yuu safely in my arms.

*/.*/.*/./*

That stupid happy smile you always give me…

That falsely bright eye that glints a truthful spark of mischief every time you catch any sight of me…

The way you try to look cheerful and easy-going, no matter the situation, and yet…

That sorrowful shadow waving at me in the depths of your gaze.

You'll always be a stranger. Even to me. I sometimes feel you think I know you better than I really do. You suppose I understand everything you do or say or act like… But, the truth is your life and all you are surprisingly more complicated than it seems to be…

Sometimes I feel all you want is to drive me insane.

Maybe that's why I try to convince myself that you're annoying…but I can't help but feel disturbingly comfortable when I'm by your side.

When you stalk me, it makes me feel uneasy.

When you insist teasing me, you just manage to make me get irritated.

When you send me those flirting looks, you make me shiver under your gaze...

But, after all that, when we're together and you just won't leave me alone easily, I somehow end up in your arms. I still don't understand why the hell I feel everything just lies forgotten somewhere outside the room we're in… As though there were just me…that annoyingly calmed me…the one that usually just give in…

And, you, the damn _baka usagi_ holding me in your arms.

*/.*/.*/./*

Heavy steps echoing in the halls; boots squeaking as he walks. Long, dark, silky hair tied in a tall ponytail swaying up and down, left and right; a hypnotic dance that traced its way behind its owner. Cool eyes fixed front; anyone staring at them would've been frozen cold. A frown deep on his face; you couldn't see of a smile a single trace.

Well, it wasn't as though _he_ ever cared about that. He'd have whatever he wanted not mattering whether the other one was in mood to agree or not. He knew that even before starting the game.

Light steps dancing furtively in the halls; boots as quiet as mice while he walks. Red hair loose, falling freely from his head to his eye, turning left on the corner to, incidentally, meet the other boy's back. A fake warm eye fixed upon his prey; anyone staring at it would've melted right away. A calmed expression on his face; a smile, on his lips, traced its way.

Damn, he could feel that jerk behind him although he knew his stalker was making an amazing effort to be unnoticed. Well, he wouldn't make it easy for him to catch him. Not this time at least.

He sped up, just a little bit. The other teen realized what he was doing and did the same as he thought it was fun; his face was deeply hidden behind a light volume of something he had to read.

It was his turn to be the hunter and watching him taking it seriously just made it even more exciting and funnier.

They got to the first lap and the Japanese boy sped even more… He wasn't letting that guy get to him. He was in no mood to stand his silly games. All he wanted was to go to bed calmly, with no one on his back trying to get anything from him (whatever it was). Stupid Tiedoll, always making him get pissed after missions…it was his entire fault he was so annoyed now.

And having that idiot red-head trying to catch him wasn't really helping to improve his mood. On the contrary…

He felt how his veins started throbbing hard on his forehead and his hands. He couldn't help himself and he let out a tiny, little 'chih'.

Second lap and counting. They were half way from the goal. He tried to keep up to his prey's steps. He was fast, but if he thought he was beating the Bookman apprentice, he sure was wrong. He was determined to catch him up and he was going to do it. He was the successor of Bookman for one reason…

One nice and good reason. He wouldn't let a pretty boy to get away with his caprice. On the contrary…

He drew a happy smile on his face as he saw how the other teen sped once more. He couldn't help himself and he just let out a tiny, little laugh.

Third and last lap. They were about to get to the older boy's bedroom. It was now or never. He had to endure that. He was just meters away…just a bit more…

He extended his right arm to try and take a hold of his door's knob. His fingertips were about to graze it when someone else reached his waist and made him lose balance.

And, obviously, he fell to the floor.

A loud, dry sound echoed through the hall.

A heart bumped hard; adrenaline's fault, presumably.

An emerald green eye opening widely with an expression of: _I'm-as-good-as-dead…_

Those were the only things you were able to identify faster than a blink before the loud scream could be heard through the halls:

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU HAVE TO DO THAT FOR, DAMNIT?!" Oh, yeah, he definitely was done for.

And, somehow, he couldn't manage to do anything else but to laugh… Maybe because it was funny to see him fall on his face right after his desperate attempt to get safely inside his bedroom.

That's just human nature, people. And the Bookman Junior used to say he wasn't part of that classification…

Now you can see he was.

Kanda Yuu tried to get rid of Rabi's hold. It wasn't that difficult since he was laughing so hard right now. The red-head was on the floor, only being able to hold his tummy, defenseless, as he was starting to feel the pain that laughter was causing to that part of his anatomy.

As for Kanda…well, if he was pissed before, now he was really, really pissed.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU LAUGHING FOR, BASTARD?! DO YOU THINK IT IS FUNNY?! EH?! DO YOU?!" and, as he didn't want everyone to come and check what happened and why and whom he was shouting to now, he just tugged Rabi's shirt, opened his bedroom door with an angry kick and got inside with the _baka usagi, _who was still laughing to the verge of tears.

*/.*/.*/./*

Karma… That's what he should call it. There was no other way to name this… Simple, vengeful karma. What else would it be? He had to have done something really bad in his last life or something to be condemned to this life of tortures with all these damn specimens…

Especially with that stupid red-haired brat, who was still laughing on his room's floor. His laughter fit seemed to be endless. Oh, Lord, what did he ever do to deserve this? WHAT ON EARTH WAS IT?!

"Would-you-shut-up-already?" Kanda asked, charging every word he spat with deathly poison. Although it didn't seem to affect the other teenager anyways, as he was still laughing and even harder after he said so. Kanda just rolled his eyes, exasperated, still asking to Heaven why was he in that situation and no other…

But he had to admit he had improved at this. In the past, he would've started kicking that idiotic bastard hard on the ribs, desperately to make him shut up. But now he was wiser. All he had to do was to calm himself a bit, bend down, pinch that idiot by the nose and wait till Rabi had the need to breathe.

It was faster than anyone would've imagined.

"Gaaaaah!! Yuu!!" he heard him saying through choked voice. He started kicking for air. Kanda let him squirm on the floor for a while, a bit delighted. He watched him fighting. Rabi's smile faded just as another one appeared upon Kanda's very own thin lips with a darker connotation.

And then he thought it was enough.

Kanda let go of his victim's nose. Rabi turned around, sinking his nails on the floor, as though that way air would return faster to his system. He coughed and rolled all over the place.

Meanwhile, the Japanese exorcist stood up, pretty calmed (considering the situation the other was in), unsheathed his beloved Mugen, watched its blade blissfully and ignored the red-head trying to breathe naturally again. When he finally managed to do it and turned around again to face Kanda, the cold exorcist placed the tip of his weapon on Rabi's neck.

"You've played enough stupid for today…" he whispered, giving the eye-patched boy _The Look _(A trademark of Kanda Yuu. All rights reserved.) "Now leave if you don't want me to slice your neck through with Mugen…"

Rabi stared at him, surprised at first and a bit scared. He gulped and then asked with a trembling voice:

"Are you…planning to kill me, Yuu?"

"It depends on you…" he said slowly, turning Mugen's tip on Rabi's neck "If you leave before I count to ten, I may forgive your life…" the raven haired exorcist looked at the other with a sparkle of sadism glinting hungrily in his eyes.

But, to his surprise, Rabi's expression changed immediately: his lips curved upwards and turned into a mischievous smile.

"You don't get sarcasm, do you? Or maybe I am a good actor…" taking advantage of Kanda's confused mind (which showed perfectly on his facial expression), the green eyed boy took Mugen's tip away from his throat, rolled over and stood up to face the beautiful teen in front of him. "I won't leave till I get what's mine by right…" he added gleefully.

Kanda's eyes harden. He stepped back, still holding Mugen and using it to both menace the other and to keep distance between them.

"Stand back…"he commanded. "I'm warning you, bastard…" his icy orbs seemed to lose that sadism they were wearing before. He was now trying to defend himself. "There's nothing here that belongs to you… Leave before I lose my patience…"

"Oh, I do believe there's something mine here, Yuu…and you know it…" the red-head's smirk was still put on his face. He appeared to be enjoying having Kanda acting that way. "And I so happen to need it back as well…"

"Then take it, whatever it is, and leave…" Kanda's frown deepened. Rabi felt how a chill went down his spine. Those eyes just had that effect on him.

"Oh, come on, Yuu!" said Rabi happily. "This ain't like you at all! You usually try to resist more…" the taller teen tried to get nearer and that earned him a fierce cut on his left arm. "Ow! That hurt!" he complained, holding his left arm with his hand.

"You'll get more of those if you don't leave, idiot!" Kanda's temper suddenly rose, along with his voice, after seeing the bunny boy's blood. Why did he have to make everything harder than it actually was? It was so easy to leave the room making no noise. And now he had just hurt him because of his silliness.

But, instead of leaving, he drew a painful smile and said (jeez, wasn't he stubborn?):

"Well, I knew you were kinda sadist… I should've expected this to happen…" he kept on walking. Kanda was about to lose his patience (as he had warned before). Rabi was getting nearer and nearer, just as the seconds ticked on a far clock. Was it that difficult for him to understand such a simple request? Wasn't he supposed to be smart? Bloody, bleeding _baka usagi,_ with his silly, stupid stubbornness_. _The red-head repeated. "But I just came to take back what's mine. I'm not here to play _sadomaso_ with you. It'll be quick, so excuse me…"

Kanda stepped back yet again as the idiot was still walking towards him. His back hit the piece of furniture that was behind him. He was trapped… And then…

Then…

Well, if the Japanese youngster thought he, himself, was fast… Then he had never seen nor felt anyone as fast as that idiot.

One. Two. Three. Four. Five.

One. Rabi lowered Mugen's tip with his index finger.

Two. Rabi was standing in front of him, way too near.

Three. Rabi brushed lightly his lips on the Japanese's forehead.

Four. Rabi picked something that was somewhere above Yuu's head.

Five. Rabi's hand passed way too near (not touching) the other exorcist's face's skin (that made him shiver under the non-contact).

His heart bumped fast. He had even closed his eyes. A pair of cold sweat drops fell suddenly down his face. But then, he just heard a relieved sigh and wondered what on earth had happened (or what hadn't, more like), so he opened his eyes in order to find out.

All he saw there was that idiot holding what seemed to be…

Wait a sec… When did that get…?

And then everything made sense…

"I'm so glad I finally have you two back!" he was hugging them. There was no mistake: they were his damn rubber duck and hair comb. "It felt so lonely when I went to take baths without you two guys! I've missed you so much!"

Oh, yeah. That raised his temper even more now.

"HOW COME THOSE SHITS WERE HERE?!" the owner of the room ripped his throat asking that question. Rabi just looked at him from the corner of his eye and said, unconnectedly:

"You shouldn't shout that way, Yuu-chan. It's bad for your throat and you'll scare Duckie-chan…"

"I DON'T GIVE A DAMN! GET THE HELL OUTTA HERE ALREADY!!" shouted Kanda, red in the face, pointing at the closed door with a furious, trembling hand.

Rabi restrained a giggle.

"OK, guys. Let's go before Yuu's veins pop out and make him look purple. See you around, love~" and, before Kanda could react, the red-head hugged him, kissed him lightly on the lips and left the bedroom, running as fast as he could.

Oh, my. Yuh, he had just won it.

A one way ticket to hell.

*/.*/.*/./*

Thanks if you got here! I really appreciate it! I know, my Eng might suck, but please, help me improve XD Any request, suggestion or complaint may be taken by me to get better at this. As I said, it may continue. I love to play with this pair so much! Just as much as I love Ly-chan. No, wait. I love Ly-chan even more. Sankyu for this year of solid friendship! You're simply the best!

If you review, you'll make me quite happy. You know that's true. If you fave it, I'll be happy too n,n

Again, happy RaYu Day, minna-san! –hands you RaYu cakes-


End file.
